Gang Love
by Onlysurviver
Summary: Fang and his gang are kings of the school till Max, Nudge, Ella, and J.J come along. bad summary but story is cool rated T for language. Rated T for language. FAX LATER I don't own Maximum Ride
1. Chapter 1

Gang Love

**Fang's POV**

"WAKE UP SHITHEAD YOUR STUPID GANG IS HERE."

Sigh. There are my parents for you I'm the mistake in the family, the one who shouldn't exist. I went downstairs to go to school with my gang Iggy, Gasman, and Drake; we were the kings of the school. Iggy and Gazzy are pyros who had a _ton_ of bombs hidden everywhere so everyone was scared they'd be blown up, I was just the leader and fighter, and finally Drake who is our brains and the one who gets us out of trouble. I was exited for the first time in Lord knows how long. There was a new gang in the school today. All girls…..we were going to whoop them and show them who the real kings of the school were.

"Wazzup? You look….I don't know exited there is a first." Iggy and Gazzy were saying.

I just grinned and said "new kids." In return they grinned.

_______________________________________Page Break _______________________

When at school people backed out of our way. I inwardly smirked but kept my face set as stone. That's when a sweet looking blood red Porsche pulled up with 4 girls in it, and let me tell you myself……_DAMN THEY ARE HOT_….shit I can't think like that. They are my gang's enimies. "Hello." I said calmly starting it off easy before I told her off. She was so beautiful. She had piercing, hard, cold green eyes, long blonde hair. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a skull shirt with her hair in a pony-tail. She was badass. He knew just by looking. Her friends were dressed similarly they were also badass. Looks like we might actually have a challenge."What do you want." Damn she had a sexy voice and I could tell she was the boss because she spoke her question as a demand."

"I'm sorry," still playing polite but now its time to put the icing on the cake. "But we are the kings of the school not you and your gang." I said gesturing to my gang and myself. I used my icy scary voice that made most people flinch or run, so her reaction surprised me……alot.

She grinned a terrifying smile that had my eyes widen as she said, "I'm sorry but your about to be overthrown by us. I'm Max. This is Nudge, Ella. We'll be seeing you. Crap.

**Good? Bad? Horrid? this is my first fanfic lemme know if i should stop or keep writing. ill update towmorrow and i promise it will have a fight scene.**

**-Onlysurvivor-**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews guys/girls. Im going to actually describe stuff in this chapter (thanks Emmafer) I can't promise to update daily but ill try to get homework an all done in school. My teachers are just nice like that =)…………..most of the time.

"_I'm sorry but your about to be overthrown. I'm Max. This is Nudge, Ella, and J.J." Crap._

I looked around at all the shock faces. I guess mine was looking the same. I looked at Iggy, Gazzy, and Drake who nodded. "How about a bet?" I replied trying to hide my shock……I do not think I succeeded judging by the smirk on her perfect er I mean face.

"Deal we fight. We win you drag your sissy butts away and leave us alone. You win…."

"Your gang breaks up and we are still the kings." I grinned cockily as Gazzy let one rip…….gross. She was pissed off at that cocky smile but was gagging at the smell. I probably shouldn't have done that. Her friend…..J.J was it? Looked scared. Max left and so did her gang and the crowd that was there. I was the only one who noticed J.J "accidently" drop a piece of paper on the ground. I picked it up and read on the perfect white paper:

_You really shouldn't have done that. I will still fight although with Max this pissed there will probably be no need……but be warned. She beat up a group of 8 football linemen last year for annoying her to the point of which she snapped._

Hm apparently I was right. I groaned and looked up at the now blocked sun. It started to rain so I hurried to class.

My first class was Biology, then Math, then English, religion, and ending the day with gym…….of course my favorite class is last. I walked into biology instantly feeling the gazes of all the girls on me. I have never really liked any girls although they obviously like me. I was getting tired of all this attention so I sat in the very back corner daring anyone to come and sit by me with my black eyes. Everyone sat down and the teacher started a lecture on cells. I already knew all about them so I just started thinking about tactics for the fight afterschool. As I looked around the green classroom with its disgusting tables and floor heard the teacher say we were dismissed. The day flew by until gym.

As I walked in I did not sense anyone's gaze on me. Weird. I looked and saw what they were staring at. Max was getting ready for today's soccer and all the girls were lecturing their boyfriends for staring at them with lust in their eyes. The coach chose me and Iggy as the captains since we were the best in the school. I chose half the guys plus one. Iggy got all the other guys and Max. She was the only girl that wanted to play.

They got ball. I got the ball from Iggy only to have it taken skillfully away from me from Max. Damn she was fast. She got through everyone and ended up winning the game for Iggy's team. "Nice ballwork." I said.

She grinned and said "you look like you have your ego down. Why? Cause you and your team got whooped by a _girrl._" She snickered. I just walked away.

-


	3. THE FIGHT!

**My bad guys im updating twice cause im generous and cause I promised you a fight**.

FINALLY AFTERSCHOOL. I walked out of the school onto the green, perfectly manicured lawn. The fountain of our founder whose name I have forgotten cause I do not care, is intact and trashy cause of pop cans and food wrappers. I walked off property and went to the designated meeting spot with my gang. Three blocks down Holly Bay street. Max stood there and said "Ready for a whooping." Man she sounded pissed I wonder why…….never mind. I smirked and nodded. They fought in a diamond form while we fought in a wedge form. We were in our stances while the stood there grinning. I nodded and Iggy threw a quick flash. After we charged through we saw them in the same formation not even dazed. Though blinded they still fought us. They blocked all our moves. Right hook, left roundhouse CRASH I heard Iggy get slammed into a tree by a smiling Max. She nodded at J.J who was fighting Drake and they switched places. She put her knee into his back and pulled his arms back. If he moved he would be in a world of pain. The fight continued and as I got thirstier fighting Nudge I looked around for a way to save Drake. I then yelled "GAZZY NOW." And he let one rip. They did not even flinch at the stench that was making my gang gag and not fight as well. Shit it didn't work!! HOW THOSE FARTS ARE THE MOST PUTRID THINGS EVER!!!! I then heard a WHOMP as Drake got beaten by Ella who had him in the same situation as Iggy and in fact almost within arms reach of each other…._why?_ Then Max switched attackers to me and Nudge finished Gazzy with a roundhouse kick in the gut. Their teamwork was perfect!!!! I saw Nudge grin as she put Gazzy right by Iggy and Drake. It was me and Max. Damn she was not sweating, looked like she wasn't trying. BOOM, CRACK, WHAM ouch she got ….me….the king of the school has fallen with his gang to hand of a bunch of girls. She had me in line with the others when I realized what she was doing lining us up in front of……a pit of mud……she wouldn't. She grinned and said "Sorry pretty boy." And then " We won time for our signature. We were all thrown into about 3 inches of mud.

**I will write again but I need some ideas. Help me please!!!! And I will update towmorrow if I get 9 reveiws but if I get less you will have to wait till Thursday. **

-


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN MR I keep forgetting to put that in my chapters sorry JP**

**Just was so bored I decieded that I would write another chapter….your welcome I guess if you wanted me to continue.**

FPOV:

Crap. We just lost to three girls. This is the biggest insult I have ever had to take. I groaned as I got up of that huge pile of mud…… My entire front side was covered with mud. At least it was until I turned around and Max pushed me back into the mud……this is gonna take forever to take out. Sighing and dejected I went back home. I showered then pondered on how we lost going through the teamwork and formations and wondering how she withstood the stench of Gasman's fart until I fell asleep realizing that I had just fallen in love with the girl who just kicked my butt.

____________School Next Day_____________________________________________

I walked in wondering how I could get her to like me as much as I did her. I pondered it throughout Biology although it was harder with Lissa constantly making puppy dog eyes at me and bothering me……what a slut.

________________Next Period in Math______________________________________

Finally!!! I'd have to win favor of her gang before I got accepted into their group which would mean finally getting the prize….her. Who should I start with? J.J I decided considering that she must not hate judging from the warning note. I have her in gym next. I'll start then.

______________________Gym_____________________________________________

J.J's POV:

That was fun! We should those cocky basturds who is the best! Fang though…….there is something about him that I couldn't put my finger on it but it felt like he belonged with us. I was interrupted when Fang of all people tapped on my shoulder saying "Hello." No time for weakness on the gang's part I'm only alive because of Max is the toughest girl ever. "What do you want" I growled but I instantly felt bad about it. "I'm sorry……I have a question about yesterday's fight though. How did you not gag at the Gasman's fart?" I smirked. I guess he didn't see that we had nose plugs. We weren't stupid we almost died when they challenged us and that kid let one rip. "We used noseplugs. Us girls used our brains and thought he might let one rip in the battle making us gag. You ruined that weapon when he let one rip while you were challenging us. That kid needs help." Now it was his turn to be shocked. Then when I said that fart-kid needed help he smirked. "Genius" he muttered.

Fang's POV:

Dangit Gazzy. Ruined our chance of beating them before we even challenged them. O well I need to get on her good side considering that we have only spoken for about five minutes. I keep getting this feeling whenever I see Max though. Just thinking about her smooth tan skin, that long blonde hair, and her badass attitude it causes me to just zone out……

"Mr. Venom do you plan on standing there clueless or running with everyone else" Coach Kelson said.

Damn I have to stop thinking about Max it makes me look stupid. Damn I can't wait to earn her friends trust better start now.


End file.
